fiction_wrestling_multiversefandomcom-20200213-history
Jason Krueger
Jason Krueger is an American professional wrestler. He is currently signed to Universal Character Association, Apex Caliber Wrestling on the RAMPAGE brand, and Ultimate Impact Wrestling. He is considered to be amongst the most decorated wrestlers of the 2010s of Fiction Wrestling. Background * Series: None (Original Character) * Species: Human * Age: 19 * Height: 6'3” * Weight: 237 lbs. * Companies: (Currently) UCA, APEX, UIW (Formerly) CXWE, FTW, CEW, PCUW, NCW * Debut: 2012 * Status: Active * Billed from: Parts Unknown (UCA/PCUW); Newark, New Jersey (APEX/NCW) * Allies: Jack Kruger (brother), Alma Krueger (sister), Sasha Slasher (fiancée), RC Bane (best friend), David Williams, Blood Money Syndicate, Rookie Revolution * Rivals: Ichigo Kurosaki, Tommy Oliver, Sasuke Uchiha, Hope the Hedgehog, Chaos the Hedgehog, Shadow the Hedgehog, Jesse Alvarez * Twitter: @AsylumInmate Appearance Early life Professional wrestling career Universal Character Association Peach Creek Ultimate Wrestling Apex Caliber Wrestling Hardcore Champion (2013) Cartoon X-Treme Wrestling Entertainment Northern Carnage Wrestling Jason made an unannounced NCW debut during WrestleWars when jumping over a barricade, announcing he had just signed to the company and wanted a title match. Katniss Everdeen came out and accepted Krueger's challenge to put up the NCW Combat Championship. However, DXP came out and stated Jason must first prove himself worthy. Krueger competed later that night and defeated Aang. The following week at UltraClash Jason lost to Everdeen in a Hardcore Match. Krueger didn't reappear for a few weeks until facing and defeating Streak on Prime. A few weeks later, Krueger and David Williams teamed up to face Ace Hunter and Eddie Wyatt in a number one contender's match after David challenged The Outsiders. Krueger and Williams won the match and at Anarchy Rulz defeated Streak and Hiccup Haddock to become the new NCW Tag Team Champions. Championship Extreme Wrestling/Cultural Evolution Wrestling Full Throttle Wrestling Personality Personal life In wrestling Jason has a wrestling style of his own, usually a brawler and at times a high flyer. Finishing moves * Absolute Destruction (Death Valley Driver) * Awesome Bomb (Sitout One-shoulder Powerbomb or a Running Fall Forward One-shoulder Powerbomb, sometimes from an elevated position) – NCW; used as a signature in other companies * Krueger Driver (Spike Piledriver) * The Gore (Striking Spear) – adopted from Rhyno * Sanity Unbroken (Running stomp to the back of a bent-over opponent's head) – used rarely * Spinning Toe Hold – NCW; used as a signature move in other companies * Titan's Bane (Fireman's Carry swung into an Over-the-shoulder Back-to-belly Piledriver) * Total Corruption (Arm-trap Crossface) Signature moves * Backbreaker, sometimes transitioned into a submission or preceded by a tilt-a-whirl * Corner Clothesline * Chokeslam * Diving Back Elbow * Diving Clothesline * Dropkick * Falling Powerbomb * Fireman's Carry Cutter * Fireman's Carry lifted into a Sitout Side Powerslam * Mad Kill Drive (Triple Jump Moonsault) * Mental Breakdown (Snapmare Driver) * Multiple Suplex variations ** Belly-to-belly ** Brink of Insanity (Vertical spun into a Swinging Neckbreaker) ** German ** Gutwrench ** Hydra Smasher (Vertical Stunner) * Over-the-top-rope Suicide Dive * Over the Edge (Sunset Flip Powerbomb off the ring apron) * Phobia Inducement (Running Death Valley Driver onto the turnbuckles) * Release Powerbomb * Roaring Elbow (Discus Elbow Smash) * Running DDT * Running Elbow Strike * Running Front Dropkick to a seated opponent, usually preceded by a Scoop Slam or a Snapmare * Scoop Powerslam * Sidewalk Slam * Spinning Spinebuster * Suicide Dive * Suicide Silence (Sleeper Hold) – also used as a finishing move * Throat Thrust Uppercut * Vex Breaker (Full Nelson Backbreaker) Managers * Red Murdock/RC Bane Nicknames * “The Gore Machine” * “The Messiah of Neckbreakers” Entrance themes * “Isolation” by Alter Bridge (UCA; 2012 – 2013) * “Down with the Sickness” by Disturbed (PCUW; 2012 – present) * “Firewater” by Sinister Growley (APEX; April 12, 2013 – August 21, 2013 / CEW; 2013 – present / FTW; 2014 – 2016 / UCA; 2013 – present) * “Psychotic Euphoric” by Silent Descent (APEX; August 25, 2013 – present) * “Young” by Hollywood Undead (PCUW; 2012 – present / APEX; 2013 – present; used while as a part of The Virus Rebellion) Championships and accomplishments Apex Caliber Wrestling * ACW Hardcore Championship (1 time, inaugural) Cartoon X-Treme Wrestling Entertainment * CXWE World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) Fiction Wrestling Awards * Hardcore Stylist of the Year (2014) * Tag Team Champions of the Year (2014) – with David Williams * Non-title Match of the Year (2019) vs. Jesse Alvarez in an Unsanctioned Match at APEX Homecoming Northern Carnage Wrestling * NCW Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with David Williams Universal Character Association * UCA Intercontinental Championship (2 times) Trivia Category:Original Characters Category:Male Wrestlers Category:Rookie Revolution Category:UCA Wrestlers Category:PCUW Wrestlers Category:ACW Wrestlers Category:NCW Wrestlers